


Shit I'm-

by orphan_account



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, this was a great idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 15:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3331082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mai had a great idea to go to dance school.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shit I'm-

**Author's Note:**

> this was for aphyuriweek on tumblr.
> 
> This was a great idea.

She sat in the back of the class looking at the young girl. She was smaller than her and yet she gave out an air of great authority. It made her heart go fuzzy. Her dress was elegant and yet, it wasn't too dull. It was a nice red, almost burgundy. Astrid was a great teacher. All she was, was a useless lesbian in a catholic school no less.  


Or used to be.

She had decided to take up dancing lessons when she saw that angel of a dance instructor almost half a year ago. Since then they've actually become great friends. Sort of. They had met outside of dance class often enough that they decided to exchange numbers. She would often text Astrid wondering how her day was and stuff.   


Honestly Astrid was an amazing dancer. Here she was like a clown with the shoes and all. First day was a disaster, but to her own credit she had gotten better!

Astrid called for them to rise and get with their partner. She had been teamed up with a very tall young man, he was quite friendly and he seemed nice, very much so actually, but there was something sad about him. 

She turned her head to the instructor, she was giving out indications for new steps. Looking at her partner, she had always wondered who exactly he was. He was quite a strange man, white hair and red (slightly pinkish even) eyes. Maybe she had no changes, but hey! Never hurts to try!

Putting her hands up, she repeated the steps with her partner, going slowly as to not step on his toes. He had said he never really minded because it did not hurt much, but she wasn't very fond of the idea of accidentally hurting him and she wanted to get that bad habit out of her system. 

She was soon able to do the entire mouvements together without much difficulty. It didn't look as great as Astrid and her partner, but it wasn't mediocre. There was room for improvement. Always will be!

Astrid called for a break, seeing as they had been working a lot today. Almost two hours!   


_Maybe this is my chance!_ She approached Astrid with a purpose in her eyes. Almost like she had a sacred quest to complete.

"Astrid, are you going out with your dance partner?" she was blunt. Hey? She had to get this point out first before she could even ask her out.

Astrid gave her this look of, 'omg what?'

"Oh my gosh no! Gilbert is my best friend, anyway I'm not really interested in men." She covered her hands over her mouth as if she wasn't supposed to let that slip.

Mai grinned, _perfect,_ she thought.

"It's fine! Would you like to go out with me than?" Astrid gave it some thought before she nodded happily and gave Mai a peck on the check.

"I'll see you at 20 'o clock?" Mai nodded happily.

As Astrid left, Mai jumped in the air with a triumphant fist pump.

"LET'S SEE WHO'S USELESS NOW CATHOLIC SCHOOL!"  



End file.
